


That's my boy

by ApplePieAndHotChicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collar, M/M, Pet Play, Petplay, dog!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieAndHotChicks/pseuds/ApplePieAndHotChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was really funny to begin with. Dean fetching the trash Sam kept trying to throw away and yelling and barking at the mailman was absolutely hilarious; comedy gold right there. He even played around with it, too. Sam chuckled at himself when he told Dean to get his house slippers or the newspaper that was left on the kitchen table  and was actually impressed when Dean did it. And Sam nearly died that time when Dean got out of the shower and started rolling around in the carpet to dry himself off. <br/>	 But after that, it got kind of different, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's my boy

It was really funny to begin with. Dean fetching the trash Sam kept trying to throw away and yelling and barking at the mailman was absolutely hilarious; comedy gold right there. He even played around with it, too. Sam chuckled at himself when he told Dean to get his house slippers or the newspaper that was left on the kitchen table and was actually impressed when Dean did it. And Sam nearly died that time when Dean got out of the shower and started rolling around in the carpet to dry himself off.   
But after that, it got kind of different, to say the least.   
Dean began laying across Sam's feet while he was on the laptop typing keywords into a search engine. When Sam went to bed, Dean whimpered until Sam patted the bed then he would jump up and curl up around his feet. He started begging for things, too, food to start with then other things. He said he wanted a collar, one of the heavy leather ones with the studs and the big silver buckles on the front right next to the d-ring where a leash could be latched onto. Sam nodded nonchalantly, and mumbled that they would get on tomorrow. Whining contently, Dean laid across Sam's feet once more to sleep.  
Sam and Dean weren't what you might call vanilla, not by a long stretch, but this was something on a completely different spectrum. It should bother Sam, it really should. It some twisted sort of way, it was almost borderline bestiality. Dean was still, well, Dean but more on the dog side of things, obviously. But Dean wanted this and Sam always wanted Dean to be happy. And how could he deny that face? That precious little, freckled face cocked ever so slightly to the left, his mouth practically open with the tip of his tongue just barely peaking over his bottom teeth.  
Dean looked absolutely stunning in the black collar around his neck. Pulled almost too tight around his neck, it applied the slightest pressure on his windpipe. He sat patiently on the floor, completely naked besides the collar. Sam paced around him, making Dean whine and shuffle under his gaze.  
"What do you want, Dean?" Sam asked but knowing he wouldn't get an answer, he pressed harder still, "Come on, Dean," He crouched down in front of his brother and brought his hand up to cup the side of his stubbled face. Dean immediately pressed into the touch and groaned, rutting his head into Sam's palm. Sam complied, scratching the side of his head, running his hand through Dean's short hair which elected a high whine from his mouth, "You're a good boy, aren't you," Dean nodded furiously, his eyes pleading for more but Sam had stopped the affection, "Such a pretty boy, too,"   
Nodding again, Dean had grown anxious and impatient. He crawled up into Sam's lap, almost pushing him over. He nuzzled into the side of Sam's neck, yawlping innocently into his ear while lapping around his chin and neck with little puppy licks and nips. His hands furiously grabbed at Sam's clothed body, silently asking for more attention.  
Sam carefully pushed Dean's squirming, need form off of him, provoking another cry. He stood up, brushing the wrinkled out of his clothing, "If you want more, Dean," He paused, unbuttoning his shirt half way, "You're gonna have to beg,"  
Almost instantly, Dena reared up onto his knees, his elbows bent, bringing his hands to his chest in a classical begging position. He keened low in his throat, practically sobbing now.  
"That's my boy,"


End file.
